Maka's infected
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: Maka has a blood disease like her mother. Stein is her over protective father and all she wants to do is go outside! dont own song or characters or souleater! enjoy!


V-chan:ok this is a short story of maka and professer stein! ^_^ Maka:um why?  
V-chan: cause i want it to be and i liked this song i listened would be awesome with you two! that's why!  
Maka:oook *sweatdrops*  
V-chan: but anyways i dont own the song from the repo the genetic oprea or soul eater and its characters!  
Soul:thank god you dont!  
V-chan: shut up scythe boy or do we need to go have a private talk!  
Soul: What kind of talk? *smirks*  
Maka/V-chan: PREVERT! *chops him at the same time*  
Soul: *out cold*  
Maka: read it or ill take your soul!

Seventeen years has passed since professor stein's wife marie had died and he raised their beautiful daughter Maka while keeping her trapped in the house because of a blood disease just like her mother. One night Stein was going out to work with his partner Death scythe for a job Lord Death gave them. "Maka i want you to take your mediciane while im gone for the night am i understood?" Stein asked his daughter through the door was locking so she couldn't get out. "Yes father i understand and i will," Maka said while holding the pills and glass of water she was givin to take them."hello Maka it's nice to hear your voice again," Death scythe said while standing next to professor stein. "Hello to you too death scythe! it's good to hear your voice again too," Maka yelled back with a soft little smile on her face. "Good then once you take them go straight to bed," Stein yelled while walking out the door. "Bye Maka! hope you get better soon," Death scythe yelled while following Stein. "Bye you guys," She yelled at the door wishing for once the door would open so she could get out of this room for onve in her god damn life. Maka sighed while looking at the pills then her mothers protrait that was hanning over her fireplace. She was infected with the same disease as her mother through genetics and hear a song with no lyrics come through the radio the she begins to sing to get the anger and fustraition out of her before she went mad.  
I'm...infected I'm infected by your genetics  
Maka, I'm the doctor Maka, I'm your father Oh, Maka, that was close! Take your medicine  
I'm infected by your genetics Maka, you're my patient Maka, be more patient You have limitations, don't go chasing flies I must be protective You cannot be reckless That's what is expected when you are infected  
I'm infected by your genetics I'm infected by your genetics And I don't think that I can be fixed No, I don't think that I can be fixed Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?  
It's this blood condition Damn this blood condition! Mother can you hear me? Thanks for the disease! Now I am sequestered Part of the collection That's what is expected when you are infected That's what is expected when you are infected That's what is expected when you are infected  
How much of it's genetics? How much of it is fate? How much of it depends on the choices that we make? He says I have her eyes, did I also inherit his shame? Is heredity the corporate, 'cause stop it or am I a slave?  
I'm infected by your genetics I'm infected by your genetics What hope has a girl who is sick? My dream of a life past this fence It really makes no difference 'Cause I know that I'll never be fixed Tell me why, oh why are my genetics such a bitch?  
Oh, I want to go outside Outside Oh, I want to go outside Outside

Maka sighed while standing on the balcanee after finishing her song and watched the people and kids run around free to do what they wanted and then she remember why she was always in t

* * *

he house like a caged bird and thought out loud "I'm infected."

V-chan: well thats it hoped you liked it and cant wait to see how many reviews i get!  
Maka: I have a sad life in this story! V-chan: Yep! now shut up and let me post it! *fights with maka*  
Soul: well while they fight i'll finish up, check out more of her stories and well see you soon! ja!


End file.
